


Where Is Matthew Most Ticklish?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: GTLive, MatPat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling, tickel fic, ticklish!matpat, ticklish!steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Alternate events in this stream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3w_qlugoSQsorry im tickle trash so i wrote this plus their streams put me in the giggliest mood ever so have some fluff [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC] (Originally written March 6th 2018)





	Where Is Matthew Most Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> again, whenever i post gtlive stuff for some reason i feel like theyre gonna find it  
> aaaaaah id die if they did  
> but like, that probs wont happen

“Final question!” Jason announced from behind the camera. 

“It all comes down to this!” Matt laughed. 

Green text appeared on screen and Chris read it out. “Where is Matthew most ticklish?”

Stephanie didn’t miss the small amount of blush that appeared on her husband’s face. She grinned.

“Most ticklish?”

“That’s hard cause I’m not really that ticklish.” Matt said.

Stephanie pulled the most exaggerated incredulous expression she could muster. “Tell me you’re joking.”

“Well I mean everyone’s ticklish, but I’m not really- HEY!” Matt recoiled to the other side of the couch after a few pokes to his sides, courtesy of Stephanie.

“Yeah, sure, uh-huh.”

“You surprised me!”

“Okay fine, since Matthew doesn’t seem to know the answer, why don’t I just demonstrate it?” Steph grinned at the camera as Matthew paled.

“Stephanie…” He growled warningly. 

Before he could react Steph was on top of him, her fingers rapidly squeezing his sides.

“NAHA! STEHEPH!”

“Make sure you’re getting all this Chris! It’s very important we fully answer this question!”

“Nohoho ihihit’s nohohohot!”

“Hush, giggles!” Steph placed a kiss on Matt’s nose before curling and wiggling her fingers into Matt’s tummy, causing him to squeal higher than ever before.

“JAHAHAHASON HEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHE!”

“Why should I?”

“OHOR EHEHELSE YOHOU’RE FIHIRED!”

“If you keep filming this I’ll give you a raise!” Stephanie sang as a finger poked in Matthew’s belly button. 

“STEHEHEPHANIE, IHIHIT TIHIHHICKLES!”

“Wow, weird huh? Weird how it tickles when i tickle you. Tickle tickle tickle!”

“YOHOHOU AHAHARE LIHIHITERALLY THEHE WOHOHORST!”

“If I’m the worst now, I wonder how bad I’ll be once I get to your MOST ticklish spot?” Stephanie didn’t miss a beat and shoved her hands, wiggling tickly fingers and all, into Matt’s underarms.

Matt bucked and arched his back, letting out an ear-piercing shriek before descending into hysterical laughter.

“PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAP!” Matt howled, he snorted and his voice broke, making all the others in the room fall into fits of laughter at Matt’s expense. Steph stopped tickling and leaned back to her side of the couch, clutching her middle in laughter.

“Thahahat wahahas ahahamazing! Plehease tell me I get a point for that!” Steph laughed and Chris nodded enthusiastically. 

“You guhuhuys ahare the wohohorst!” Matt groaned before erupting in another fit of giggles.

“So as you can see, Matt told a big fat lie and he is the most ticklish person here.” Steph declared with a proud grin and a sly poke to Matt’s tum.

“Hold on, I may be ticklish-”

“Very ticklish!”

“But you’re worse!” And with that Matt was on Stephanie, his fingers drilling into her tummy. She erupted into loud belly laughter as the cameras continued streaming everything.


End file.
